nanovorfandomcom-20200215-history
Plasma Lash 3.0
OVERVIEW * Tough and armed to the teeth, Plasma Lash 3.0 is a nuclear missile just looking for a target. This guy can think of nothing better than getting into a scrap with some other Nanovor and getting his Plasma Lash buddies all riled up in the process. He's the ultimate champion of the Velocitrons, with powerful attacks, and is tough enough to go the distance, so the other guys look up to him as a kind of role model. -''Nate'' TACTICS * While two of his attacks are strong on their own, Plasma Lash 3.0 is really built around being able to use his amazing Solid Strike attack. It costs a bit, so you'll have to wait a few rounds to use it, but when it's ready, you could be knocking out Nanovor in no time. Just to clarify, this is an "all or nothing" attack that either does an insane amount of damage that ignores armor or...nothing. If you're the gambling type, then this ability can make the difference between instant victory or defeat. Remember that Plasma Lash doesn't have any armor and an only-ok strength, so power up those overrides that boost these abilities with some other Nanovor in your swarm as soon as you can. If you have the energy to pull it off, swap in Plasma Lash 2.0 to hit him with Zeus Zap to deal some damage and keep your opponent in for one more round. If you want to be a total jerk, use Solid Strike to turn the other guy into a fine mist of ichor. COUNTER TACTICS * Avoid the Block! Plasma Lash 3.0 is famous for its Zeus Zap, which does some serious damage and swap-blocks you! So, if praying to the Greek Gods hasn't helped save your Nanovor so far, try using your Giga Wing 1.0 against Plasma Lash. If Plasma Lash blocks you, just use Obliterate to remove the Override, and float away free! * Make it Fizzle! Plasma Lash 3.0 is one threatening Nanovor, but it has no cheap attack for the first round. Play a Gigastriker 1.0 against it early in the game, and use Meltdown to zap away some energy. Plasma Lash will fizzle, and you'll have gotten in some easy damage. Bring out Tank Walker 2.0 to Headbutt for a couple of rounds, and if Plasma Lash starts getting feisty again, swap in your Gigastriker 2.0 to Psi-Strike away some more energy. * Use a Damage-Heavy Combo! Start the battle by using your Tank Walker 1.0 to put in a Red Spike. Then, swap in your Gamma Fury 2.0 to smack Plasma Lash with a Two-Fisted Hit. Finish Plasma Lash off with some cheap attacks like Plasma Locust 2.0's Headbutt. ORIGINS * Plasma Lash 3.0 is a warrior, pure and simple. Although we have relatively few of them to observe, I get the impression that they served as a sort of elite strike force by the Velocitron family, able to hit the enemy hard and keep going. Armies of Plasma Lashes, supervised by cadres of Plasma Lash 2.0s and led by a small handful of Plasma Lash 3.0s were usually more than enough to wipe out the competition. I wonder if the abundance of electrical energy and electronic devices in our modern era will cause a larger influx of Plasma Lash 3.0s for us to study. I'm even willing to let the students use their Nanoscopes to look inside some of my more powerful equipment (under tight supervision, of course), to see if we can find more of this remarkable Nanovor specimen. -''Dr. Zap'' This Nanovor is fully evolved and cannot evolve further. Category:Wave 1 Category:Velocitron